1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a legged mobile robot, particularly to a legged mobile robot equipped with a CCD camera (imaging device) that serves as a visual sensor capable of imaging objects with appropriate brightness even when the sun or other such bright light source falls within the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As set out in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-129084, for example, technologies have been developed for predicting the location, shape and the like of a ghost formed on the imaging plane of an imaging device by internal reflection when a bright light source like the sun falls within the angle of view of a camera, determining which portion of the taken image is the ghost, and correcting (reducing) the determined ghost portion in response to photographer instructions or automatically.